Mosquito control is required in many areas of the world. The presence of mosquitoes is not only a nuisance (the biting of humans and other animals), but certain diseases, including, but not limited to, malaria, West Nile virus, certain types of encephalitis, and Dengue Fever, are spread by the mosquito. Many mosquito control agents, including, but not limited to, insecticides or pesticides, however, consist of chemicals toxic to humans and other animals and invertebrates.
Aquatic breeding sites for mosquitoes and other insects include, but are not limited to, salt marshes; ponds; storm water, retention, and detention basins; roadside ditches; grassy swales; fields; pastures; potable water containers; reservoirs; irrigated croplands; woodland pools; tidal waters; sewage and animal waste lagoons; septic ditches; lakes; swamps; and floodwater areas.
Mosquitoes require, as part of their life cycle, standing water in which to develop. The larvae and pupae spend a major part of their life cycle in water. During these aquatic stages of development, mosquitoes are more susceptible to control.
A need remains for insect control agents and methods for controlling the breeding of insects, particularly mosquitoes that are effective over the entire life stage of the insect (larvae, pupae and resting adult) and are biodegradable so that accumulation in the environment is minimal.